


Who Ya Gonna Call?

by CheeseBagelTree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Ghostbusters AU, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseBagelTree/pseuds/CheeseBagelTree
Summary: This is basically a ghostbusters au. Each chapter will be kind of a rewrite of an episode of merlin. It’s set in Early 1980s New York City. (like the ghostbusters movie) Uther owns the huge Ghostbusters company, and is the mayor. He is also set on getting rid of all magical beings.Ghostbusters is just the name there are more magical creatures not just ghosts. It’s mainly ghosts. Its basically like the show just gayer. The characters are practically the same, and some of the dialogue is the same.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 12





	1. The Phantom's Call (S1 Ep1 - The Dragon's Call)

Merlin squeezed his way through the crowded streets of New York City. He wasn’t yet accustomed to the busyness of the metropolis, but his mother had wanted a new life for him away from the countryside. Merlin was off to meet an old family friend, Gaius. He was to be an apprentice to the ex-university professor, who now worked in a large company by the name of Ghostbusters. Merlin thought that is was a childish name for a business, but they were giving him a place to stay for free, so he wasn’t complaining.

He reached the large main building earlier than expected, so he decided to do a little exploring before heading to Gaius’ office. After a couple of minutes of getting lost Merlin found himself in a plaza sort of area.

Trumpets started blaring from all directions and the others in the area began to rush in through an archway. He followed the people into a lager room with iron walls all around it. In the far corner was a large huddle of people surrounding a see-through-aquarium of sorts. Inside was a large bright green gelatinous mound. It was slobbering, wailing, and bouncing around the container attempting to escape. There was a man on a podium over the container who began to speak. “Let this serve as a lesson to all creatures of magic, you have no place in our world. Your ways have only one possible punishment. Death.” Merlin immediately stopped squishing past people to get a better look. He felt as though the man was speaking directly to him. The large man raised his arm and a large boom sounded. Merlin turned to face away as the creature was blown to bits.

The crowd applauded and the man spoke once more. “When I came to New York the city was under attack by these evil monsters. It has been 20 years since then and we have almost ridden this wonderful city of the creatures of sorcery. Here’s to 20 years of great work! Let the festivities begin.”

Just then the same sort of wailing came from someone in the crowd. A woman with tears in her eyes screeched “The only evil is not magic it is you. With your hatred and your ignorance, you took my son! I promise you that you will share my tears! An eye for an eye. A son for a son!” Then the woman opened her mouth and began to gag. Out flew a slimy green ghost exactly like the one who had been killed. It vanished leaving its host unconscious on the floor.

Everyone filed out hurriedly, Merlin included. If this was how they treated creatures of magic than he needed to lay low. He hastily made his way back to the main building and asked the desk clerk directions.

* * *

He came to a screeching halt before a door labeled ‘Head Physician’s Quarters’ and tentatively opened the door. The room was empty, there were shelves of medical tools and medicine. Up above him was a sort of second floor that had railing around it. Something was moving up there. “Hello?” He called. His voice must have startled whom ever it was, because they stumbled backwards. Then they backed into the railing and broke it. As soon as they began to fall everything stilled. Merlin took this as an opportunity to move a cushy couch in the way to break what looked like an old man’s fall.

He landed safely with an “Uummpppfff.”

He looked back and forth between Merlin and the couch in disbelief as he got up.

“What did you just do?”

“I have no idea what happened.” Merlin replied quickly, remembering what had happened to the ghost.

“That that had nothing to do with me!” He insisted.

“Where did you study?” The man, Merlin assumed was Gaius asked. This confused Merlin. Why wasn’t he trying to kill him?

“I’ve never studied anywhere or been taught.” Merlin replied, calmer now. “I was born like this.”

“That’s impossible!” Gaius exclaimed, more to himself than to Merlin. “Who are you again?”

“Oh uhhh my mother gave me this letter I’m Merlin.”

“Oh Hunith’s son! But you’re not meant to be here till Wednesday.”

“It is Wednesday.” Merlin corrected eyeing the man strangely.

“Ah, right then I’d better get you settled in.” He replied merrily. He was almost too merry. Merlin had to be sure, so he asked tentatively. “You won’t.....say anything, right?”

“No.” Gaius replied. “But what I suppose I should say is, thank you.”

Merlin immediately liked him.

His room was an attachment to Gaius’s large room. On the door it said ‘Apprentice Physician’.

He like the sound of that.

* * *

It was late. Helen was taking her makeup off after another performance. Tomorrow she was to perform in the Ghostbusters HQ. The Ghostbusters were like royalty in the city thanks to the countless times they had saved the city. She was accustomed to performing for them but it still gave her nerves.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang sound from down the hall. She turned, having been startled by the noise, only to find herself face to face with a large green monster. She began to scream but just before any noise came out the creature had taken over her body.

‘Lady Helen’ looked in the mirror and saw a green ghost instead. She covered the mirror and continued on with her nightly routine.

* * *

_Merlin_

_Merlin_

_Merlin_

Merlin awoke to the sound of his name being whispered in his ear. He shrugged it off and got dressed to begin the day. Gaius immediately gave him jobs to do. He was to bring medicine to the Captain Collins and warn the captain not to drink it all at once, and he was to deliver other medicine to one of the scientists.

* * *

After he had delivered the medicine he walked through the vast grounds of the HQ. He heard someone laughing hysterically. “Move the target” the voice said. Merlin turned around the corner and saw them. There was one boy holding up a shield with a ghost painted on it, and there were four boys huddled around the one who Merlin had heard.

He was very good looking, and held himself like he owned the world. He shot a stream from his proton pack directly at the shield. The stream left a scorched mark on the shield. “Hey!” The boy screamed. “Did I tell you to stop?” The blond boy asked. The boy holding the shield continued to run in different directions. Finally after a blast shot him backwards, Merlin decided to intervene. “Hey come on that’s enough.” Merlin began as he helped the boy up. “You’ve had your fun my friend.”

The blond boy began walking up to him. “Sorry, do I know you?” “I’m Merlin.” Merlin held out his hand, the blond boy ignored it and continued speaking. “So, I don’t know you. Yet you called me friend.” “That was my mistake.” “Yes I think so” The blond boy smirked. It should not have been hot. “I could never have a friend that was such and ass.” The blond boy ran his tongue along his teeth and looked away from Merlin in an attempt to conceal his smile. “Or I one who could be so stupid.” He countered. “Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?” He continued, with a broad smirk on his face. “No.” Merlin responded as he began to turn around to leave. His face flushed at the image that those words had placed in his mind. “Want me to show you?” “I wouldn’t if I were you.” “Oh what are you going to do?” Then Merlin went in for a punch. Immediately the blond boy grabbed his arms and swivelled him around so that his arms were trapped onto his chest and he was stuck. It was almost like this blond boy was giving him a hug from behind. He tried very hard not to blush. He could feel the blond boy’s abs under his shirt. “You could go to jail for this you know.” He huffed into Merlins ear. His hot breath tickled Merlin and almost made him melt, but Merlin would not succumb to the boy’s charm. “Who do you think you are? The King?” “No his son. My father is Uther Pendragon the CEO of Ghostbusters, and mayor. I’m his son. Arthur.” He exclaimed. The others who were watching the exchange dragged Merlin away roughly.

He was lead to a broom closet where he was equipped with a scrub and soap, despite his many protests. He was sent to the toilets and was put to work. “Jesus, this place is run like a freaking dictatorship.” He exclaimed as he was shoved into the restroom.

* * *

Arthur was, to say the least, flustered. He never liked playing the ‘Daddy’ card but this Merlin had just brought it out of him. He had no need for impressing commoners like him. Frustrated with himself he headed to his building.

All of the employees lived on the ‘campus’ due to the fact that they had to be on call at all times. The high commanders like Arthur had their own houses but many people shared buildings with everyone in their departments. They weren’t small living quarters, in fact most people in the company lived very lavishly, but Arthur still had the best house.

Arthur slumped down into his couch. He looked around his messy room, he need a new assistant.

* * *

_Merlin_

_Merlin_

_Merlin_

“Again?” Merlin exclaimed as he scrubbed yet another toilet bowl. He left the stall and turned facing a girl, roughly his age. She was smiling at him. “This is the girls washroom you know."

“I’m Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen.” “I’m Merlin, but most people call me idiot.” He joked. “Oh no I saw what you did, very brave. Arthur really is a bully it’s good that you walked away though at the end. You wouldn’t have won. He’s one of those save the world types, big, strong, buff...” “Thanks.” Merlin exclaimed. As if he didn’t already feel humiliated enough. Although she didn’t seem like she was deliberately trying to humiliate him.

* * *

“Why fo you know so much about magic? Did you ever study magic?” Merlin asked Gaius. “Uther banned magic 20 years ago, because many people used it in evil ways. He even went as far as killing every dragon phantom in all of North America.” “Dragons?” “Dragon Phantoms. All of the dragons died thousands of years ago, a dragon phantom is their ghost. They are the most powerful ghosts. Uther actually kept one down under the HQ as an example to other spirits and magical creatures.” This gave Merlin an idea, a bad one that was sure to get him in trouble but he felt something pulling on him like a string. He needed to go see this phantom for himself.

“Eat up I need to take this to Lady Helen she needs it for her voice.” “Lady Helen! Like the singer?!” Merlin exclaimed excitedly, but Gaius had already left.

* * *

Merlin went out for a stroll. He was full with lunch and enjoying the relatively fresh city air. Of course with his luck he bumped right into Arthur. “Learned how to walk on your knees yet?” He smirked. “I knew you where an ass but I didn’t know you were a royal one, so I’m ignoring you.” Merlin said simply. Arthur snorted, he seemed to be enjoying this way too much. He must not have met many people who would stand up to him. Merlin was glad to be the first. Although he was hot, Arthur really was an ass and needed to be humbled. The men around Arthur grabbed onto his arms and began to carry Merlin away again. They really were handsy. “Stop, he may be an idiot but he is a brave one.” He said to his men. Then he turned and directed his words to Merlin. “There is something about you, Merlin” His heart squirmed at the sound of his name coming from Arthur’s lips. “I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

With that Arthur turned and walked back to the training area. Leaving both boys flustered and annoyed at the same time.

* * *

Later that night Merlin decided to go looking for the phantom. It wasn’t too difficult to find the entrance, because there were guards at the door. They were playing dice. Merlin reached out his hand and his eyes burned golden, the dice flew off the table. Both the men chased after them and the door was left unguarded.

He walked down the steps, and the air became progressively cooler as he descended. He reached the end and gasped. It was a large cave, much larger than he had ever imagined a cave could be. Though it looked empty. He scanned the darkness until he saw a faint brownish glowing. It grew brighter. Suddenly it began calling his name. It was the voice he had heard before. It shone into view, a massive translucent bronze dragon.

“How small you are for such a great destiny.” It began, inspecting him with its golden eyes. “I heard you call out to me, I can answer your question.”

“Your gift Merlin, was given to you for a reason.” The dragon explained. “Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the magical creatures with those without magic. He faces many threats from friend and foe alike, without you Arthur will never succeed.”

“No you’ve got this wrong.” Merlin said in disbelief. Arthur, the Arthur who was an absolute prick?

“There isn’t right and wrong there just is what is and what isn’t.” The dragon explained. None of what he was saying was actually answering any of Merlins questions. He was just creating new questions for Merlin.

“I’m serious if anyone wants to kill him then go ahead. In fact i’ll give them a hand.” Merlin said, in his frustration.

“None of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can escape it.” The dragon laughed.

“No there must be another Arthur, cause this one is an idiot.” Merlin huffed.

“Perhaps it is your destiny to change that.”

“What does that even mean?” Merlin asked incredulously, he turned to look at the dragon but it had already vanished.

“Gee.” Merlin muttered sarcastically. “Thanks for a l l of your help.”

* * *

It was time for the celebrations. There was a large banquet for all of the employees. Merlin met with Gwen who he had become great friends with, and her friend Morgana. Morgana was very pretty and was very smart. She seemed to know all of everyone’s business, and could dish out all of their secrets if she wanted to. What she did not seem to know was that she had a secret of her own. Merlin saw it. It must have been his heightened sense of gaydar, thanks to the fact that he was very gay himself. She was in love with her assistant, Gwen.

Honestly same, Merlin thought to himself. He could often catch those things when it came to others but he was oblivious when it came to him and people’s feelings towards him.

Morgana spotted Arthur and headed towards him. Once she had left Gwen began. “She looks great doesn’t she?” Merlin smirked. “Yeah.”

“Some people are just born to be - well some day hopefully. Not that I’d want to be her. Who would want to marry Arthur?” “Awww come on Gwen I thought you liked those kind of ruff, tuff, save the world type of men.” He joked trying to mask the fact that he knew exactly who she should’ve been with. “No I like ordinary men - people, like you.” She held her hand over her mouth like she had let something slip. Merlin smirked again, he caught her. She had said people. Morgana sweetheart, you have yourself an admirer! He thought to himself.

She looked at him hoping that he hadn’t noticed her say ‘you’, though he didn’t seem to mind.She found both boys and girls attractive. Honestly anyone attractive, especially if they were fair skinned with dark hair. Merlin fit this description. He was also brave and a good person. She needed to branch out, she had decided that this was the year she would stop pining over Morgana and move on. It was obvious her affections weren’t reciprocated.

* * *

Everyone took their places in the large ball room type dinning hall, and the room went dark. A single light shone directly onto Lady Helen as she began to sing. Merlin noticed that the song sounded off, and soon it became alarmingly clear why. The rest of the room was beginning to grow cobwebs and the people were falling asleep. He covered his ears to save himself from the enchantment. Lady Helen continued to sing and walked towards the front table where the Pendragons and Morgana were sitting. Merlin’s eyes shone golden instinctively and a chandelier dropped down on top of Lady Helen. Thanks to the fact that every item in the HQ was magical creature proof. The chandelier speared through and injured both the host and the slime ghost, causing the enchantment to break.

Everyone awoke, but the ghost had one more trick up it’s sleeve. It used Lady Helen’s body and threw a dagger at Arthur. Merlin looked over and time slowed just enough for him to shove Arthur under the table.

The dagger stabbed the chair where Arthur had been seated. Lady Helen and the ghost both gasped and became still. They were both dead. Uther stood and spoke to Merlin. “You saved my boy’s life. A debt must be repaid. You shall be rewarded with a promotion. You shall be Arthur’s assistant!” He shouted the last sentence to the crowd and everyone cheered. “Father!” Arthur began as he looked back at Merlin. He was thankful but he really didn’t need this boy so close to him. He had already caused enough confusion in his life.

The two boys looked at each other sheepishly as the crown cheered. Then looked awkwardly away.

* * *

“Seems you are a hero!” Gaius exclaimed smirking at Merlin, once they had returned. “You saved my life and now you’ve saved Arthur’s. I think we’ve found a use for your magic.””Oh, no-“ “Perhaps that is it’s purpose.” “My destiny.” Merlin exclaimed now understanding. “Indeed.” Gaius agreed. “This book is for you, I believe you have earned it.” He held out an old leather book. It had definitely been well loved. Seeing as it looked so worn down. He opened the brass clasps that held it together. Inside were recipes and spells. He excitedly the flipped through the pages only to be interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. “Merlin!” Arthur’s soothing voice sounded.

“Your destiny is calling, you’d better find out what he wants.” Gaius exclaimed with a wide grin.


	2. Valiant (S1 E2 - Valiant)

The alley was dimly lit with orange light as the man walked quietly to the iron doors hidden on the side of the walkway. He stepped inside where there were people bustling about in all different directions. He walked further into the room towards an odd bald man who had a devilish look about him. “I understand you have a shield for me.” The man said to the creepy merchant. The merchant motioned for him to follow.

He held up a large yellow shield with three snakes on it. “With your sword craft and this shield I guarantee you a win.” “Show me how it works.” The man said impatiently. “Certainly.” The merchant exclaimed, excited to show off his work. He recited an incantation and the snakes came to life, hissing, and flicking their tongues out. “They will now follow your every command. Ask them anything and they will do it.” “Anything?” The merchant nodded firmly once again very proud. “Kill him.” The man said, and the snakes obeyed.

* * *

“Body, shield, body, shield.” Arthur exclaimed as he swung his sword. Merlin stood unable to see through the thick protection he was wearing. “Head.” “Head?” Merlin exclaimed before being whacked in the head with the sword. Thankfully he was wearing a metal helmet. Arthur smirked “Come on Merlin you’re not even trying.” “I am!” Merlin cried, being Arthur’s assistant was worse than he’d imagined. “Can we stop now?” He whined. “Head!” Arthur replied, and knocked Merlin over. “God! Is it over now?” “Nope that was the warm up.” Arthur said with a shit eating grin on his face. “Tell me, how is your mace work coming along?”

* * *

Merlin shuffled through the door his entire body felt like spaghetti. Gaius stood laughing at him as he pulled out a seat for Merlin. “How was your first day as Arthur’s assistant?” He exclaimed barely able to contain himself. “It was horrible.”Merlin began. “I save Arthur’s life and as thanks I become his ‘servant’. How is that in any way fair? Seriously, you should hear the list of duties I have.” “Everyone has tasks to do, that’s what a job is.” Gaius reasoned. “So does Arthur.” “Oh yea, must be so difficult for him. All the glory and girls.” His jaw clenched as he said the word. He knew that Arthur was bound to have many people chasing after him being the mayor’s son and all, but the thought still angered him. “He is the mayor’s son, people expect a lot from him. He’s under a lot of pressure.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “That makes two of us.” He huffed.

The next morning he went out to find Gwen. She was to teach him how all of the armour fit on. These tournaments were a regular occurrence, all of the leaders of the different task forces would compete. This was something all of the workers enjoyed. If Merlin was to be a good assistant he would need to know how to clean all of these items and how to put them on. “This goes here, and this fits on like so,” She explained as she put the items on him. “And I think that you can figure out what to do with the helmet.” Merlin chuckled. “How are you so much better at this than me?” “Well I’m the weapons maker’s daughter, so it’s kind of something I’m supposed to know about.” She began. “Which is kind of sad.” “No, no it’s brilliant!” Merlin smiled. Gwen was really starting to like him, of course not as much so as to stop her from thinking of Morgana. She smiled at him as he rushed off to the tournament.

* * *

Merlin clumsily dressed Arthur. He was desperately trying to remember what Gwen had said. “You do know that the tournament is today.” Arthur mentioned trying not to sound too desperate. He wanted to know if Merlin was going to be there. If he was going to be watching. “Yea I do.” Merlin said fumbling on his armour. He went to get his cape. He didn’t understand why Uther was so into such ancient fashion. Non the less he tied it around Arthur’s neck. Being so close to Arthur made the tying ten times more difficult so he spoke to diffuse his awkwardness. “You nervous?” “I don’t get nervous.” “I thought everyone got nervous.” Merlin continued. He liked the fact that it was Arthur who was red and not him for once. “Will you just shut up!” Arthur yelled, he really didn’t need this extra chitchat.

Merlin veered off with his hands up, and handed Arthur’s helmet to him.He took a step back to admire his work. “Great, yeah. I think you’re all set.” “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Arthur asked. “No you look alright to me.” “My S W O R D.” Arthur said with his hands out. “Oh right.” Merlin remembered. “You’ll be needing that.” Arthur snatched it out of Merlins hands and with that he stormed off.

An hour later all of the guests and workers gathered around the arena. Uther had begun a speech but Merlin only caught the tail end of it cause he was otherwise preoccupied with watching all of Arthur’s opponents and damning them to hell. In his imagination of course *ahem* he would never do anything to hurt anyone.

Apparently Arthur was the reigning champion of these tournaments. There was a scoreboard on the side with each contestant’s symbol on it. Arthur’s symbol was a dragon, Merlin knew this because he had stared at it long and hard in order to force himself to look away from Arthur’s face while he was helping him with the armour.

The first match began. It was Arthur against some man with a red and white checkered symbol. Arthur was able to win quickly and Merlin caught himself cheering too loudly when the other man fell. The next few matches were boring, (cause Arthur wasn’t in them) so Merlin tuned out.

Back in the change room Merlin helped Arthur out of his armour. He did his best not to congratulate Arthur immediately and instead said. “That Valiant man seems pretty good with a sword.” Just then Valiant came around the corner with his assistant. He made a smouldering face as he took off his helmet, and looked directly at Merlin.

Merlin felt Arthur’s back tense for some reason, and looked up. Oh it was Arthur’s competition. “I would like to congratulate you on your victories today.” Valiant began smirking as he spoke. “Likewise.” Arthur half growled, he didn’t like the look that Valiant had given Merlin. “And I hope to see you at tonight’s reception.” The last sentence seemed more directed at Merlin but Merlin didn’t notice. Arthur did.

“Creep.” Merlin hissed as soon as Valiant had left. Arthur relaxed immediately, thankful that Merlin disliked Valiant. He turned to Merlin and saw that he was smiling. Arthur tensed again hoping Merlin hadn’t noticed anything. “I need you to clean all of this and prepare my clothes for the reception.” He ordered and left in a huff. He couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him. He needed to focus, his father was trusting in him to make their name proud.

* * *

Later Merlin went into the armoury to fetch Arthur’s things again. He was so confused. One minute Arthur was smiling at him, then the next he was cold. He heard a hissing sound as he walked passed Valiant’s stuff. He looked down and saw one of the snakes blink. No-wait did he? He crouched down for a better look, nothing. He stood back up and noticed that Valiant had entered the room. Merlin gulped. Valiant held his sword up with a look on his face that Merlin couldn’t quite pinpoint. “What are you doing?” “Nothing..I was just getting the-Arthur’s stuff to him.”Merlin backed up slowly picking up Arthur’s things. “Better go then.” “Yep that’s-ok bye.” He scurried out of the room. Merlin’s face felt hot when he was talking to Valiant, he got an almost slimy feeling when he was around.

He met up with Arthur with all of the equipment layers out and cleaned. He had used magic and enchanted everything clean. “You did all of this by yourself?” Arthur asked clearly doubtful. “Well let’s see if you can get me into it with forgetting anything this time.” He rolled his eyes at Merlin. “Alright.” Merlin chirped. He began, using his magic to tell him what to do next. “Wow, that was much better!” Arthur smiled before quickly reminding himself that he needed to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t want to scare Merlin away. “Not that it could have been much worse.” With that they walked to the arena.

As Arthur stepped into the arena the crowd cheered and he waved his helmet. He had decided as they were walking that he should show a little emotion once and a while so as to not scare Merlin off that way either. He really liked Merlin. He wasn’t the worlds greatest assistant but well-he liked him ok. He turned to Merlin and winked as the crowd cheered. Gaius came up behind Merlin and noticed him beaming at Arthur’s back. “Don’t tell me you are starting to enjoy this are you?” Gaius smirked. “It isn’t totally horrible all the time.” Merlin responded still beaming.

Then the second round of matches began. Arthur slashed at his opponent quickly. None of his training with Merlin had done anything to help him, he knew this. He just liked having Merlin around, Merlin took his mind off of all of the pressure that was on him and allowed him to relax and have fun. The only three things that could do this were Merlin, battles, and his step sister Morgana. Even Morgana got on his nerves, and battles like these were ruined by his fathers watchful eyes. He hated it, he never could seem to do anything right in his father’s eyes. Yet, every once and a while if he made good contact he could hear Merlin’s cheers and it filled him with pride. If someone as good as Merlin was cheering for him, then he was doing something right for once.

The next match was Valiants match. He fought against a very hard opponent who Arthur had his eye on. They clashed and their shields banged against one another. Valiant was larger so her fell of top of the man their shields still against each other’s. Then Valiant whispered “Strike him.” In the blink of an eye the snakes had struck knocking Valiant’s opponent out cold. He pretended to swing and knock him out. The crowd exploded with cheers as he held his helmet in the air in triumph.

Gaius carried the unconscious man out of the arena and back to his office in a stretcher.

* * *

After the second round had finished Merlin rushed back with Arthur’s armour to start ‘cleaning’. “How is he?” He asked as he saw the unconscious man. “It is most odd come look at this.” Gaius beckoned. “See these two small puncture wounds on his neck here.It looks like he was bitten by a snake, but he was injured in a sword fight. Yet all his vitals suggest snake poison.” Merlin looked at him. His eyes widened as it came to him. “He was fighting Valiant.” With that Merlin rushed out of the office.

* * *

He turned down the corridor searching for Valiant’s room. He stopped at the door and recited a spell he had learned with Gaius’s book. The lock opened and he carefully opened the door ever so slightly. What he saw made his blood freeze. The three snakes in his shield had come alive and Valiant was feeding them mice. Merlin gasped and Valiant shot up. Merlin ran as fast as he could back to Gaius. Breathlessly he panted out what he had seen.

* * *

The next day the matches continued, ending with Arthur facing Valiant in the final. Gaius took Merlin aside. “Uther will not believe you or me but he may believe the fallen commander. If we can get the venom and cure him, he can tell the mayor.”

That night as all of the contestants sat eating Merlin snuck into Valiant’s room. He stood in front of the shield glaring at it. Just as Merlin had turned to leave one of the snakes came to life. It brought its head back preparing to attack. Merlin quickly grabbed Valiant’s sword and swung blindly, thankfully striking the snake chopping its head clean off. He grabbed the head and scrambled out before the other two could get to him.

After Gaius had extracted the venom Merlin rushed to Arthur’s house. Which he totally hadn’t memorized the location of, and fastest route from his apartment to there. He showed the evidence to Arthur. “You really? You chopped it’s head off.” “Yeah.” “Mhmm, I don’t like the guy but that doesn’t mean he’s using magic.” “Why would I lie to you.” Merlin reasoned. He couldn’t let Arthur get hurt. The thought of Arthur dying scared him. “I want you to swear to me.” “I swear.” They looked into each others eyes. Everything was silent, it took a lot for Arthur to trust in someone but trusting Merlin was easy. He hated to admit it, but he was weak around Merlin.

* * *

In Gaius’s office the commander had awoken. He coughed the taste of the bitter antidote still in his mouth. He heard a faint hissing. Oh no. He saw it. The yellow eyes, the sharp fangs. It had come to finish him off. To shut him up. It brought back its head and struck him dead.

* * *

Arthur had requested a meeting with the mayor. Which was silly he never understood why he couldn’t just talk to his dad over dinner or something. His father never really was at dinner. In fact Arthur mainly ate alone in his house. He began showing the evidence. Immediately Valiant denied everything, and Uther became upset.

Instead of being reasonable he turned it on Arthur. With no witness thanks to the now dead commander it was Arthur’s fault. He was a coward in his father’s eyes. He looked ashamedly around at the people who were now glaring at him. He wasn’t a coward he knew that, but no one else would ever see him like that. He always told himself that he wasn’t, that he was brave. Now, hearing it from his own fathers lips in front of everyone he no longer believed it. When his father asked him to apologize he did and he walked blank faced away. He could feel his facade crack and he heard Merlin’s voice call his name. He kept walking.

Back at his apartment he brought his own stuff in and began washing it himself. He didn’t want to look Merlin in the eye. Of course Merlin showed up at his door. “You cannot fight Valiant. You need to withdraw. Those snakes-“ “I know Merlin. I have to fight.” “He will kill you.” “I’m am going to fight him. Please just leave.” “I’m your assistant-“ “Not anymore. You don’t need to look after me.” “I- You’re sacking me?“ Merlin was hurt. “Don’t be like that, you hate it anyways.” Arthur smiled at him. A sad sort of smile. He thought that pushing Merlin away would save him from caring but he was much too late for that.

* * *

Merlin huffed out the door. He ran down to where the dragon phantom was being kept. “You were wrong! You had the wrong guy! I can’t be the one to save Arthur if he hates me!” Merlin screamed into nothingness. “That’s all!” He said and turned away. He saw the faint bronze glow shine and turned back around. “One half cannot truly hate what makes them whole.” “Great another riddle.” Merlin rolled his eyes at the dragon. It chuckled. “He cannot do this alone you must help him. He is but one side of a coin. You are the other.” “What do I do. Can you just give me a straight answer for once?” Then the dragon disappeared. “Helpful.”

* * *

He stomped around with Gwen next to him attempting to cheer him up. “You need to do something.” “Right, why me?” “I-Just cause.” She responded. “Mmmm, insightful Gwen real-“ Then he spotted it. The statue of a dog. He ran over and beckoned Gwen to help him pick it up.

They carried it up into his room, he thanked her, and ushered her out. He flipped his book of spell until he came to the right page. It was an animation spell, that would bring objects to life like statues and paintings.

He repeated the spell, over and over. Still nouse. On his 167th try he had completely forgotten about the dog and was just mumbling the words. Until he heard barking. The dog had come to life, and it was vicious. He ran and closed the door behind him quickly warning Gaius not to go into his room before rushing to the arena.

Valiant and Arthur had already begun the battle. Arthur was evidently much better with the sword, Merlin proudly noted before concentrating on the snakes. He had done the spell now so he should be set. He just needed to pick a moment where the snakes were visible and far away from Arthur. Problem was that they were really close together and constantly swinging about. Arthur swung back and forth greeting Valiant with more and more blows. He pushed Valiant back and Merlin took this as the perfect opportunity. He quickly recited the enchantment and the snakes came to life.“What are you doing I didn’t summon you.” Valiant panicked, he had been found out. In a burst of anger he shouted. “Kill him!” The two remaining snakes slithered out of the shield and chased after Arthur. He ran backwards into the wall of the arena. This forced him to draw his sword again and fight the beasts off. They were much larger and quicker than any real snake which made them much more difficult to fight. He took a deep breath and swung, thankfully slicing both of their heads off.

Valiant charged at Arthur he had previously knocked Arthur’s shield out of his hands so Arthur was down one less defence. Now that the snakes were not a worry for Arthur he wasn’t afraid and swiftly charged Valiant. Just as they were about to crash into one another Arthur swivelled to the side and drove his sword straight through Valiant’s torso, killing him. The crowd cheered, as Arthur sweatily dropped Valiant’s corps to the floor. Arthur first looked to his father, who looked relieved and upset that he was wrong. Arthur liked that look on his father’s face. Then he turned to behind him where Merlin was, warmth flooded his chest as he caught glimpse of Merlin’s s wide grin. He walked over to the exit (where Merlin was) and playfully bumped shoulders with him as he walked out of the arena.

* * *

The feast was a large one. Everyone was buzzing and gossiping about the events that took place at the tournament. “Has Uther apologized yet?” Morgana asked Arthur. “He’s never going to apologize, you know that.” Morgana rolled her eyes, and spotted Gwen. As Morgana scurried over to where Gwen was Arthur was reminded of an apology he had promised to make. He scanned the room for Merlin and spotted him almost immediately. He always stood out in a room. Not only because he is the single most pale person on this planet and he is always beaming, but also because all the people in his vicinity are affected by his radiant optimism so they smile too. He realized that he was staring at Merlin with a creepy, dopey smile too late. Merlin had made eye contact with him, and now had an alarmed look on his face.

“I came to apologize, I made a mistake, it was wrong of me to sack you.” Arthur began as he stepped next to Merlin. “Oh that’s fine, you could buy me a drink and we’ll call it even.” Arthur’s face reddened, was it just his imagination or was Merlin flirting with him? “Ummm, I can’t really be seen buying drinks for my assistant. That would be inappropriate.” “Your assistant?” Merlin exclaimed. “You fired me.” “Now I’m rehiring you.” Arthur said simply, trying not to get flustered at the smile that Merlin’s was giving him. “Seriously, my clothes need washing, I have a new bookshelf to install, my dogs need exercise, you’ve really got your work cut out for you.” Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled, despite the work that was just dumped on him, he was glad that they were back to the way things were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it a little bit cause after rewatching it I saw that there were a lot of scenes with Morgana and Arthur flirting or whatever that was, so I cut those out. Also I made it so that Valiant was setting his eyes o Merlin to make Arthur jealous instead of Morgana. Toodles 😘 🧀🥯🌳


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

In a dark, musty, grey room a woman stood chanting over a pedestal. In her hands was a small trinket that looked somewhat like a blob fish. Once her chanting ceased she placed the brown object into an egg shaped container with runes drawn on it. Then she resumed chanting with the container tight in her hands. She stopped once more and moved her hands to reveal that the container was now glowing faintly with an orange hue. She placed the container into what looked like an old bird bath filled with water and it vanished. Minutes later the container piped up in the New York City water supply. The brown object began to hatch.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius has gone out on a call of people collapsing in the streets randomly. “Aren’t you afraid?” Merlin asked. “I’m the Head Physician it’s part my job not to be afraid.” Gaius explained as they walked up to one of the collapsed. “And for the most part there isn’t really anything to be afraid of. There are lots of false calls.” Both gaspedwhen they turned the fallen man over onto his back. His entire body was white with dark blue veins running along his skin. His eyes were rolled so far back that you could only seen white. It was terrifying. ‘You were saying?’ Gaius cut him off. “People mustn’t see this. They’ll panic.” Merlin nodded his head in agreement and fetched a blanket from the truck. They covered the man and put him into the truck as inconspicuously as possible.

Once they returned to the headquarters they unloaded the man onto a cart to walk him to the Physicians Examination room. They didn’t want to cause a scene, the less people that knew the better. As they continued to walk Gwen popped up behind them. “What are you doing?” She smiled. “Oh uhh just moving something.” Merlin replied as calmly as he could. “Looks heavy.” She exclaimed pleasantly. “Its nothing really. Gaius is doing most of the work.” Merlin responded, then in an attempt to change the subject he pointed out the bundle of purple flowers in her hands. “Someone got you flowers?” “Oh no.” She said anxiously. “Would you like one?” She handed him one. “Purple suits you she said. “Well not that I’m saying red doesn’t suit you.” She corrected motioning to his shirt. ‘_Stupid’_ she scolded herself as Merlin tucked the flower under his scarf and walked away.

She continued on walking to Morgana’s house. Gwen opened the door to reveal a sleepy Morgana. ”You look happy.” Morgana exlaimed as she walked towards her. “I bought these for you.” Gwen began. “Something to cheer you up, I know you haven’t been sleeping well.” “Aww, well you cheer me up.” Morgana replied, causing Gwen’s heart to skip a beat. In order to hide her obvious blush she offered to put them in water over at the dinner table.

* * *

Back at the Examination room Gaius examined the dead body. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.” He exclaimed. “Do you think it could be some soft of plague?” Merlin suggested. “No, I fear that something like this could never come from nature.” Gaius explained. “Ut who has this kind of power.” Gaius raised an eyebrow to Merlin. “You think its caused my magic.” “Merlin!” Their conversation was interrupted by Arthur. Merlin rushed over to the door and Arely opened it, so as to conceal the body. “I’m on my way. Sorry I’m late.” Merlin said in an attempt to shoo Arthur away. “Don’t worry. I’m getting used to it.” Arthur said in a flat voice. He then stared oddly at Merlin’s scarf. Merlin looked downwards to where Arthur was staring and noticed the flower that Gwen had given him. “Oh, uh, Gwen. She gave it to me.” Me said awkwardly as he hid it. He didn’t want Arthur to have the wrong impression. Arthur rolled his eyes. “Tell Gaius that my father wants to see him, its urgent.” With that he left.

His father had actually asked someone else to speak to Gaius but Arthur had jumped up to the task. Any excuse to see Merlin was one that Arthur could get behind even if it meant walking all the way over and back. This was getting to be a problem. Now Merlin was walking next to him on the way to the main building. A small smile on his lips. It was like the little devil new what he was doing to Arthur. How was that fair? Arthur didn’t even know what Merlin was doing to him. Asshole.

* * *

They entered the conference room to find another body in the exact same condition as the previous one they had picked up. “This is the second case I’ve seen today.” Gaius began. “Why didn’t you report it to me?” Uther demanded. “I was attempting to find the cause.” Gauis explained. “And what did you conclude?” “I don’t think that its time to hurry to conclusions.” Gaius averted. He knew what the mayor was waiting for. “The scientific process is a long one. I have seen nothing like it.The victims are dying in 24 hours and it is spreading fast.” “What is the cause?” Uther demanded, praying that the answer wasn’t what he was thinking. “I think—that the most likely cause— is sorcery.” As Gaius said theses words Uther’s face fell. This was a trigger for his anger and promptly he was ordering a citywide search. The look of urgency and fear in the mayor’s face sent shivers down Merlin’s spine. He could very well be found, and the mayor’s reaction to him would not be one of reason, it would e comic from a place of fear.

Back in the Examination room Gaius began to examine the contents of the dead body’s stomach. “I don’t understand, how could someone-“ Merlin began but was interrupted by Arthur and a few of his men barging into the room. “Sorry Gaius were searching every room in town.” Arthur stated. “What for?” “The sorcerer.” “And why would he be here?” “I’m just doing my job.” Arthur answered Gauis. He looked around. “What are theses books and papers?” He said motioning to the messy pile of paper on the desks. “My life’s work. Dedicated to the understanding of science. You’re quite welcome to read through them if you wish.” Arthur made a disgusted sort of face and turned to Merlin’s room. He knew perfectly well that it was his room but he didn’t want to seem creepy so he asked. “Whats this room up here?” “Uhh, its mine.” Merlin replied. He had imagined the first time that Arthur would enter that room to go a little differently. Not that it really mattered to him. At all. Arthur walked over to the door. Once he was at a safe distance Gaius whispered in Merlin’s ear. “What have you done with the magic book I gave you?” Merlin’s face went white at the realization. (Well as white as one can go for someone so damn pale. And his skin is perfect too, like what is up with that? No acne? H o w?) “Merlin, come here.” He heard Arthur say from the other room. “Look what I found.” Merlin scurried up into his room prepared to explain- “I found a place where you can put things. Its called a cupboard.” Merlin rolled his eyes and smiled relieved for only a second. He spotted the book lying on the floor next to his bed. When Arthur’s back was turned his eyes glowed and the book was out of sight. Arthur continued looking for a second or two before heading out back into the main room. Wanting to stay just a it longer he asked Gaius a few questions about how his research was coming a long. “How long do you think it will be before you find the cure?” “Depends on how many interruptions we get.” Gaius snapped. He really wanted them out. “Of course sorry.” Arthur answered. “Okay guys let’s go there isn’t anything here.” He had imagined the first time in Merlin’s room to go a little differently. Not that it really mattered to him. Ata l l.

* * *

By four o clockthere were 42 new bodies found dead due to the ‘plague’. Arthur came to his father with news that they found no one. “Then we must cordon off the lower town.” Uther boomed. He was hoping his son wouldn’t object, as he often did when it came to situations such as these. “Why?” “Because that’s where most of the victims are.” Uther reasoned. He was in no mood to argue. “Lets isolate it, and stop this disease from spreading.” “What about the people who live there?” Uther kicked the chair next to him “Don’t you think I haven’t considered it?” He was getting angrier by the second. “What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city.” Arthur nodded and left swiftly, he could tell when his father’s mood was beginning to sour.

* * *

“What’s different about this victim?” Gaius asked Merlin. He thought for a second then answered confidently. “She’s a woman.” Gaius sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?” “She’s a rich housewife.” “Ah, yes. Therefor she seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?” “Uhhh-That she hasn’t spoken to ay towns people?” “Yes.” Gaius stretched each letter out to suggest that he was close but not exactly. “It suggests that the disease is not spread by contact.” “Ohh and they probably eat different food.” “Good anything else?” “Ummm - I doubt they breathe the same air.” “So what is it that they do share?” “Uhh—water—w a t e r—WATER! You think that the disease is spread through water!” “Merlin, you’re a prodigy.” Gaius exclaimed sarcastically, before handing Merlin a bucket.”Go take a sample of the water for me.”

Merlin went out and got some water from the tap. When he re-entered the room he found a distraught Gwen crying for Gaius’s help. Her father was sick and she needed the cure, but they didn’t have it yet. She ran out in a huff she wanted to be with her father if he wasn’t going to make it. Merlin was heartbroken, he knew he could do something but Gaius wast going to let him.

In the middle of the night he left. There were people from Ghostbusters roaming the streets looking for the ’sorcerer’ he snuck past them ad into the armoury where Gwen and her father lived. He had previously looked up in his book different remedies and he found one that was most likely to work. He placed a bunch of herbs in a little cloth and enchanted it before placing it under Gwen’s father’s pillow. He felt a little creepy, sneaking into her house like this but he was trying to do good thing. He left the room and watched from outside as the two woke up and rejoiced. Knowing that he was doing good made him feel happy, like there was a reason he had been given his powers and not just by chance.

* * *

Arthur walked up to the armoury. “The story is, you were sick“ “Not anymore.” Arthur looked the man up and down, surely this man hadn’t been suffering from the plague just yesterday. “Then what happened?” Gwen’s father smiled. “Well I dot know one moment I feel like death itself, and the next I’m fitter than I ever was.” Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Thats remarkable was anyone with you when this happened?” “Just my daughter Gwen.” He replied unknowingly sending her to her grave.

Quickly they set up a search at Gwen’s home. It was odd Gwen had always been such a sweet caring person especially to Morgana, he was surprised that she could e a sorcerer. They shuffled through the house opening all the drawers and throwing things about. Until one of the men held his hand up holding a small glowing bundle.

Arthur held it in his hands as he and some men marched in to arrest Gwen. It was warm and he felt more awake the longer he held it. Something about the bundle reminded him of-of-Merlin. God. Everything was starting to remind him of Merlin. They barged into Morgana’s house where Gwen was arranging some flowers peacefully. “Seize her.” He felt sick, he wanted very much to stop everything and let her free but he couldn’t. As they dragged her away in hand cuffs she pleaded repeating that it wasn’t her. Morgana rushed out in her pyjamas, she looked just about ready to kill Arthur. He had no idea that they were such good friends. Now this made him feel even worse. Then he heard her plead to Merlin to help save her-MERLIN! He could not see Merlin like this, he knew for sure that Merlin would hate him for this. Instead of turning around to explain himself like he so desperately wanted, he kept his head down. From the corner of his eye he saw Merlin ring pulled away by Gaius.

“What have you done?” Gaius screeched at Merlin once they were safe out of range. (Not really) “I-“ “Oh, I understand you thought you were doing good.” Gaius put his head in his hands. “I couldn’t let her father die knowing I could cure him.” “You didn’t think it might look suspicious, curing only one man?” Gaius continued to screech. “Then—I’ll cure everyone. No one will ever think it was magic.” Merlin said grasping at straws. “Its too late they already think that Gwen is a sorceress. They think she caused the disease!” With that Merlin ran.

Merlin walked into the room where Gwen was brought to see the mayor. He wanted to know that she was alright. He thought back to when she was being taken away, to Arthur’s empty face. He wanted to punch him. God why did he always like the assholes. He snuck into the room just as Uther was sending Gwen to jail. “Under this circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death.” _NO. _This couldn’t happen. Merlin watched as guards dragged her away. Morgana was standing looking just about to cry as everyone except Arthur, Uther Merlin, and her left the room. “If she was a sorceress why would she do this? Why would she work so hard morning after morning when she could make things happen with the snap of her fingers?” Morgana glared at Uther as she spat the last words. “Like an idle government official.”

“You have no right!” Uther began. “She’s right father, you hear the word sorcery and you no longer listen.” Arthur piped in, now sharing Morgana’s glare. (Well not as powerful a glare. Morgana takes the cake on this one, if it were Merlin tho….it would be a different story) “You saw it for yourself she used enchantments.” “Yes maybe but to save her dying father. That doesn’t make her guilty of creating a plague. One is the act of love, and kindness; the other of evil. I don’t live that evil is in this girl’s heart.” At this Merlin stiffened, he could kiss him right now. He knew that Arthur was talking about Gwen but it felt like he was the subject. Would Arthur really see him as kind and loving if he revealed his powers?

“I have witnessed witchcraft and what it can do.” Uther roared, he didn’t like being disobeyed. “I understand that.” Arthur began. “One day you will be mayor (I know that this is not at all how democracy works but for now lets pretend) then you will understand. Such decisions must be made.” “I know witchcraft is an evil, father.” Arthur began mimicking his father’s voice. “So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be mayor and I don’t know what kind of mayor I will to be, But I do have a sense of the kind of city I would want to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime.” Merlin’s heart started beating furiously. Hearing Arthurs words made his stomach flip. It made him happy that even if Arthur were to find out about his magic he would still like him. Friend wise obviously, cause they weren’t going to be anything more. (Hahah yeah right) They were friends though-right. I mean they had saved each other’s asses a couple of times already that counts for being friends. Right?

He needed some time to think. He also needed to find Gwen and make sure that she was ok, after all it was his fault she was in this position. He ran down to the police station where Gwen was being held before she was to be put to death. It was a gloomy place with three holding cells that spanned the length of one of the walls. The building was brick painted blue and white. The cells were an old slate colour. Gwen was curled up in the corner of the cell furthest to the right. At the sight of Merlin she beamed. “Oh Merlin! Thank you.” Merlin looked at her confused, what could she possibly be thanking him for? “For coming to visit me.” She explained recognizing his confused expression.“Oh of course.” He replied. His heart broke and guilt overwhelmed him. He needed to do something. He continued chatting with her in an attempt to make her feel less lonely. After around a good hour he decided it was time to check in with Gaius, it was nearly supper time. “Merlin, can I ask you a favour? One thing before you go.” Her voice quivered. “You don’t have to Im just going to ask, you really don’t-“ “What is it Gwen?” She looked up at him tears welling up in her eyes. “Remember me.” At this Merlins eyes went glassy as well. “No.” Merlin said sharply, she tensed evidently not expecting that to be his reaction. “I won’t have to. I am not letting this happen, tomorrow they will not be putting you to death. I promise that I will fix this.” He turned and left to go see Gaius.

When he returned Gaius was nowhere to be seen, he found a small sticky note with a message scrawled in Gaius’s messy handwriting on it. ‘At a meeting with the mayor. Back soon.’ Merlin’s eyes lit up. He had a plan.

He stormed over to where the meeting rooms were and shoved open the doors. “It was me!” He cried. “It was me who used magic to cure Gwen’s father.” As he said this everyone turned to him with wide eyes and open mouths. Especially Gaius, who looked just about ready to kill him. “Merlin are you mad?” Gaius hissed. “I cannot let her die for me.” Merlin retorted, then turned to Uther. “Then arrest him.” Uther boomed. “Father! Please I can’t allow this madness. There is no way _Merlin_ is a sorcerer.” Arthur almost whined. He was panicking. “Did you not hear him? He admitted it. Why should he fabricate such a story? Uther spoke with one eyebrow raised. “As Gaius said….hes got a grave..grave mental disease” Arthur scanned his brain for any possible excuse or explanation. He was coming up with blanks. He looked over to Merlin what could possibly be- then he found it. Thinking of his feelings towards Merlin gave him an idea. “He’s in love.” “What.” Merlin asked, how had Arthur figured it out already? He hadn’t told anyone. “With Gwen.” Arthur continued drawing a breath of relief from Merlin. Then he realized that this was to helping his case, and he really didn’t was Arthur to think he liked her. “I am not.” “Yes you are.” “Not possible.” He countered. He realized after he had said it how suspicious that sounded. He looked back at Arthur to see if he had caught on, and noticed a faint pink colouring to his cheeks. Maybe it was there before? “I saw you yesterday with that flower shed given you.” Arthur said trying not to sound too hurt. “B-but I’m.” “Its all right Merlin. You can admit it.” He wrapped his arm around Merlin as convincingly chummy as he could. This needed to work, he didn’t want to know what life would be like without Merlin now that he knew him. “I don’t even think of her like that!” Merlin was now speaking solely to Arthur. “Perhaps she cast a spell on you.” Uther interjected. The room went silent waiting for Uther’s next move. He began to laugh, and so everyone joined in. Arthur sighed in relief. “Merlin is a wonder.” Arthur smiled softly to himself. Everyone eyed him funny. “But the wonder is that he’s such an _idiot_. He covered up quite smoothly. He turned and faced Merlin who was giving him a dirty look. “There is _no way_ he is a sorcerer.” He said emphasizing his words to let Merlin know not to put his life out o the line for someone else ever again. He didn’t care how noble he was trying to be, Merlin’s life was too valuable to be sacrificed for someone else’s.

* * *

“Arthur is the idiot!” Merlin exclaimed when they reached the lab. “No he was right to do that, thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity.” “What else could I have done?” “Uther still would have thrown her into the flames as well, the best way to prove her innocence is to find what is contaminating the water.” Gaius exclaimed as he shoved his sampling kit at Merlin.

They drove out to the Municipal water supply. There they entered and Merlin scooped up some water. As they turned to go back to the lab a giant roar erupted from the water. They both whipped around a saw a monstrous mud-like creature slipping back into the water. “What the hell was that?” They ran back into the car and raced to Gaius’s research room. Once there Gaius scanned the bookshelves running his finger along the spines of each of the many books in his collection. “Aha!” He shouted excitedly, the pulled a book from the shelf. Merlin sauntered over to where Gaius was furiously flipping the pages looking for something. “It was an Afanc!” “A-a what?” “A beast born of clay and conjured only by the most powerful of sorcerers.” Gaius looked up from his book and into the distance triumphantly. “ Now we need to find a way to defeat it. Merlin realized Gains wasn’t looking off into the distance, he was looking at another shelf of books. “That could take days, Gwen would be dead by then.” “We dot have another choice.” Gaius said offended. How dare Merlin be rude to his beloved books.

Merlin rushed off down to the Dragon’s cave where the phantom dragon was. He lit a torch and began calling for the dragon. “Well the great warlock has returned.” The coppery dragon chuckled as he came into view. “How do I defeat an Afanc?” “Ooh straight to the point.” “Well one of us has to be concise. Seeing as you only seem to speak in riddles.” The dragon chuckled once more. “Trust the elements that are at your command.” Merlin huffed, was it always going to be this way? “What is it that I have to do, just give me a straight answer lives are at stake here.” “You cannot do this alone, you are but one side of a coin.” “I don’t understand.” “Arthur is the other.” “Yeah, I knew that part, what I needed clarification on was everything else. What is it that I actually have to here? Is there some sort of incantation or- and hes gone.” Merlin sighed, maybe Gaius had already found something in the span of that conversation. God that dragon was sure full of himself.

“Merlin what are you doing?” Gaius asked as Merlin stormed in. “Looking for a book on elements. Have you found anything yet?” “No but you will most likely find elements in everyone of these books, the study of base elements is very-“ “But how would use the elements to kill an Afanc?” Merlin interrupted, they were running out of time. “Well the Afanc is made of two of the four base elements. Earth and Water.” Gaius exclaimed. “And the other two elements?” “Well perhaps they would destroy it. You was fire- wind and fire.” Gaius looked at Merlin curiously. “How did you know all this?” Merlin stiffened he forgot that he wasn’t supposed to know the dragon. “My powers kind of told me, I guess.” “What else did they tell you?” “That I’m one side of a coin, the brighter side obviously.” Just then Morgana rushed into the room. “They’re bringing forward the execution! We have to prove Gwen’s innocence, please tell me what I can do to help.” She seemed all out of sorts. Her hair was draping over her face in some places and her eyes were wide like a deer’s caught in headlights. “We need Arthur.” Merlin exclaimed reciprocating her urgency. “Arthur?” She questioned. “Theres an Afanc-a monster in the water supply. Thats what’s causing the plague.” He explained briefly. “I think you need to got ask Arthur, he won’t want to disobey his father. I want to go see Gwen before we leave.” Morgana insisted. She knew that if Merlin was the one to ask Arthur would definitely agree. “Sounds like a plan.”

The three of them met up in front of the municipal water supply with flamethrowers. Well Morgana and Arthur had flame throwers, Merlin had a fan. They rushed inside and immediately they heard growling. “Stay behind me.” Arthur ordered. “You could get hurt.” Morgana rolled her eyes mockingly at Merlin. “So could you, if you don’t get out my way.” Morgana smirked as she walked past both boys. They walked over to the water, the beast was nowhere to be found. “It’s still somewhere in this building.” Merlin whispered, hoping that they wouldn’t question how he knew. He just could feel it, and that wast really a good explanation. “Spread out.” Arthur exclaimed just before a loud roar erupted from behind them. The two siblings began spraying blasts of fire at its general direction hoping to his at least something. The creature was the size of a horse with long jagged teeth. (Kinda like those photos she they put a dogs face onto a horses body. Disgusting.) Merlin stood to the side and whispered an enchantment under his breath. Wind whirred around them and guided the fire. Finally it hit its mark destroying the beast.

* * *

Back with the bird fountain the enchantress stood watching as an image of what had happened appeared on the surface of the water in her evil birdbath. The image singled in on Merlin and she sloshed the water with her hand angrily. "Merlin you will pay for this!"

* * *

The people began recovering and Gwen was finally pardoned. Back in the meeting room Gaius pulled Uther aside. “An Afanc is conjured using powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One who has the power to mimic the spirit of life.” As Gaius spoke Uther’s face gradually lost colour and he began to tremble. “I found this at the water source.” He held up the egg that the Afanc had hatched from. On it were small angular symbols written in a mars coloured substance. Uther’s breath hitched as he saw a familiar marking. Gaius then answered the question Uthur could not bear to ask. His answer shook Uther to his core.

“It bears the mark of Nimueh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to do every episode or do you want me just to do the ones with the most merthur. Cause I'm happy to do both. Let me know. If you do want me to do the Merthur-y ones tell me which you want the most, cause there are just too many to choose from. Also the poisoned chalice is next!$%$^%&& Ahhhhh it is literally Mertur central. Im so excited. 😘 🧀🥯🌳


End file.
